Dark Signs
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: With her last few days of senior year Lydia receives haunting visions of death. Frightening voices speak with each vision causing her to scream. With new enemies about to strike Lydia must keep those she loves close, but with her visions getting stronger & the body count rising, it's only a matter of time before this young banshee's entire world goes black & she loses everything...


**Teen wolf is owned by MTV and produced by Jeff Davis so therefore I do not own any of the characters other then any OC who may show up within the story.**

 **PROLOGUE - DEATH MOON RISING**

The chilld from the night air was the only thing I could feel as I walked along the darkened forest of Beacon Hills with my eyes locked directly ahead and the glowing light of the moon over me as I walked. The leaves crunched under my bare feet but I didn't care or even feel it. I had no idea what I was doing or even where I was going, but all I could hear were a sea of voices calling out to me. Voices I couldn't make out through the hazy fog that seized and controlled my mind.

As the voices started to intensify and grow, the heavier the fog around me seemed to get. Thick layers of gray mist swirled around first at my ankles then began to swirl up and around my entire body like a funnel cloud.

The cloud around me began to shift and spin in all diferent directions, and through the mist, for the first time in a long while, I was able to somewhat get a grip on my surroundings. Looking around, I now began to see different shapes beginning to form within the mist, and as I looked at each shape, I could tell that each one was like a scene playing out of a movie or in this case a really gory one.

Each scene I saw I could see flashes of my friends, Scott, Stiles, Liam, Hayden, even Corey and Mason holding their own against a crowd of dark figures that seemed to carry weapons and armor made with a strange material I had never seen before. As I could only watch my friends falling one by one with blood spraying from their fallen bodies, I realised that I couldn't let that happen.

 _Wake up Lydia!_ I said to myself. _Come on! you have to wake up!_ Closing my eyes as the voices intensified mt head now began to pulse and pound in excruciating agony. The feeling of dread was overwhelming, and the sense of death was unbearble.

My hands flew to the sides of head, and I fell to the ground on my knees shaking and crying unable to stop the pain. The voices were practically screaming in my head now, and all at once flashes of my mom and dad now seized my mind. At that moment with the visions of my mother and fathers dead bodies lying next to me, I lifted my head up to the sky above and let out an ear-shattering scream to the heavens above.

I woke up thrashing around in my bed still screaming and unable to control myself as everything around my room shook like an earthquake. Suddenly I heard my mother's voice calling my name and felt her arms wrap around me consoling me and all at once the voice stopped and I was able to quiet myself down as I held onto her shaking and crying uncontrollably. "Lydia? Sweetie, what is it?" Mom asked but I couldn't answer. All I could do was shake my head in response and continue to let the tears fall while mom rocked and hugged me as though I was a little girl again.

"Their all going to die." I finally managed my voice shaking with the attempt of speaking as I pulled away from mom long enough to look at her. "What are you talking about baby?" Mom asked. "Who's going to die?" Tears welled up in my eyes again and a large lump filled my throat. My entire body began to tremble and shake as I took in a shaky breath and muttered out in a soft voice, "Everyone...Their all going to die..."

 **I know this is short, but this is all I can manage for now, the chapters after this will be much longer then this, but however, for now I hope you enjoyed reading and as always leave positive reviews only, and if you want to see more on this story please let me know and I will try to update it as frequently as I can.**


End file.
